Medaka
Medaka is a young girl from the [[One Piece - Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack|first One Piece OVA]]. She lives on an island where the Ganzack Pirates invaded her family and the other townspeople. She is the daughter of Herring. Appearance .]] Medaka is an average-sized girl for her age, with red hair and green eyes. Ordinarily, she wears a striped shirt with a pink overall dress. During her campaign against the Ganzack Pirates, she wore a suit of plate armor that covered much of her head and torso (indeed, the Straw Hat Pirates were initially unable to recognize her outside of it). Where this armor came from is unknown. Personality Hardy and headstrong, Medaka values her family and homeland very deeply, enough to confront grown men alone and throw herself against dangerous weapons. At the same time, she is aware of her limits as a fighter, and is not above manipulating new 'allies' (such as Luffy and Zoro) into fighting with her. Due to Ganzack's conquest of her homeland, she held a deep hatred for all pirates, regardless of allegiance. However, Luffy's valor led her to reconsider this, and she came to admire the Straw Hat Pirates for helping defeat the Ganzack Pirates and freeing her homeland. Abilities and Powers Though not particularly strong or experienced in combat, Medaka is very agile; even in her armor, she can handily outrun and outmaneuver grown men. Weapons Medaka's armor is strong enough to deflect flintlock fire (though not quite strong enough to withstand Ganzack's blades) and large enough that Medaka can duck her entire head into the breastplate, leaving the helmet an empty target. Apart from the armor, Medaka also wields a naginata, though she shows little skill in using it. History Medaka led a happy, peaceful life with her father Herring and their fellow islanders, until the island was invaded and conquered by the Ganzack Pirates. Under Ganzack's rule, all the island's able-bodied men - including Herring - were forced to work in a dark, dingy armory, while their families were held behind as hostages. For weeks after, Medaka waged a ramshackle resistance against the pirates, hoping to break their rule and save her father. Despite Medaka's determination, these efforts were largely fruitless until three starving castaways arrived on the island: the Straw Hat Pirates known as Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Nami. Unaware these newcomers were pirates, Medaka was quick to befriend Luffy for saving her from two of Ganzack's men; subsequently, she reunited him with Zoro and 'enlisted' both of them against Ganzack with promises of food. With these new allies, Medaka successfully infiltrated Ganzack's base and found her father. This triumph was short-lived, however, as all three were soon captured by the Ganzack Pirates and an apparently traitorous Nami. Shackled before Ganzack alongside Luffy and Zoro, Medaka endured - until she heard Luffy declare himself a pirate as well. This deeply upset Medaka; even after Nami revealed her 'betrayal' a ruse and freed them, Medaka broke off, believing the Straw Hats no better than Ganzack. Alone, Medaka found her father under Ganzack's pistol for attempting rebellion; without hesitation, she threw herself in the way, her armor deflecting the bullet. In response, Ganzack began readying stronger weapons - only to be opposed anew by the Straw Hats, still resolved to protect Medaka and her people. Her trust rekindled, Medaka joined the Straw Hats' assault, and at a crucial juncture shielded Luffy from Ganzack's blades. Seeing her helmet sliced in two, Luffy thought her killed, and furiously beat Ganzack into the deck of his own ship. To Luffy's shock, Medaka then revealed herself alive, having ducked quickly enough to leave the blades slicing an empty helmet; moments later, with Ganzack's ship sinking under a combined assault from Nami and the other villagers, Medaka helped Luffy back to the island and a hero's welcome. When the Straw Hats eventually departed, Medaka teasingly gifted Luffy with a life preserver - and encouragement to become a great pirate. Major Battles *Medaka and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Ganzack Pirates (on the shore) *Medaka, Luffy, and Roronoa Zoro vs. Ganzack Pirates (in Ganzack's base) *Medaka and Luffy vs. Ganzack References Site Navigation es:Medaka fr:Medaka it:Medaka ru:Медака Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Children Category:Non-Canon Polearm Wielders Category:Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda